Various websites and other programs or applications allow users to “post” or “list” items. Such items may be listed or posted for sale or simply to provide information and/or details of the items depending on the application or the website. Many existing tools provided by posting or listing items utilize multiple steps in multiple pages while information and data is being gathered, which can be a time consuming process. Users are typically also required to categorize the items being posted based on a category that best matches what it is they are posting. This may or may not be an accurate description of the actual item. For example, when selling a specific auto part such as a starter brush, a suitable category may not appear. Instead, a list of suggested categories may appear, which requires further effort and time from the user.
It is therefore an object of the following to obviate or mitigate the above-mentioned disadvantages.